


Hard Decision

by Rikerbabe



Category: Pusher (Refn Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Tonny must make a decision that will either ruin his life or make it better. Will he make the correct one or destroy the happiness that he's found with Margaret?





	Hard Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head as I had finished up my college work for the week. Kinda sappy but this is the first Tonny story that I have ever written. Mads would be so proud of it, I think..... :)
> 
> Comments, suggestion, complaints, etc welcomed......

_"What's it going to be, Tonny? Me or the drugs? You know I love you, but I need to know where you stand on everything...including us."_

Tonny walked around Stockholm for hours, staring at the lights and the people. He was torn inside by her questions as he really didn't know what to tell her. Hell, he came to her after running with his son and now he was at a crossroads. Which way would he turn? Tonny knew that he couldn't return to Copenhagen, his so-called father's gang was looking for him and the police was too. He had screwed up way too many times and all he wanted now was the chance to do what was right for once.

Margaret was one of his father's ex-hookers who escaped from the brothel that he had, and ran off to Stockholm where she was living a quiet life as a nurse's aide in the local hospital. The pay wasn't too bad and her hours were decent enough for them to live on. His son was growing up pretty strong and healthy, which for Tonny was a blessing. He had vowed that no child of his would descend into the madness that he himself had at an early age. Maggie as he called her knew that he had been hanging around one of the tough areas of Stockholm where they dealt drugs and she was upset that he was returning to that ugly part of his life. She broached the subject over dinner and although she was upset, Maggie kept her voice calm and controlled.

Tonny left their apartment that night and just kept walking, thinking about what she told him and trying not to allow the dispair that he felt rise to the surface. He finally came to a small public park and sat on one of the benches, pulling his thin jacket closer to him. Sitting there, he watched the last of the people leave the few bars that he could see as they headed home and the establishments closed down for the night. Strains of their laughter came floating back to him, and he remembered how once he and Maggie was like that, before he started his old life again.

The hours crept by and still he sat there, wondering how his life was crap once again. Leaning forward, he buried his face in his hands and thought about everything he had promised her, how he wouldn't do anything stupid ever again and how he would be there not only for his son but for her. His tears finally came, as he realized she and his son needed him more than he needed the drugs. Wiping the tears with the back of his hand, he sat back on the bench and stared at the glittering stars in the sky overhead for what seemed like hours. Tonny knew that he had made his choice, and it felt rather strange. No one had ever thought that he would be able to break from his troubled past, most of all himself. But tonight he finally made the choice that he would no longer be the Tonny of old. Smiling, he rose from the bench and shuffled his way home to Maggie and his son.

By the time he arrived at their apartment, the sky was turning a soft pink with the rising of the sun. Maggie would be off today and he quietly ascended the stairs and slipped the key into the door and went inside. Softly closing the door, he made his way to their room and saw that Maggie was still asleep. He sat in the chair that was across from their bed and watched her sleep for a while until she stirred and sat up, noticing that Tonny was there.

"Baby?"

Tonny smiled gently and whispered back to her "Hey, babe..." Maggie pulled the covers back and went to him, leaning down to kiss him gently. She squatted down in front of the chair, a confused look on her face as she watched him for a few moments.

"I choose you and my son....I won't go there anymore....I swear..... I won't ever again."

Maggie blinked back tears as she leaned up to kiss him again, knowing that this time Tonny wouldn't break his promise to her. Tonny pulled her into his lap and laid his head on her shoulder. "I was thinking of going to that Tech school you were telling me about....I could do the Auto repair classes...maybe even have my own repair garage someday." He murmered, as he held her for a time.

"Let's go back to bed.....We can go to the School later and see about getting you in. You need to sleep, Tonny...."

Tonny and Maggie slipped under the sheets and he held her, knowing that he made the right decision after all. He saw them in a few years having a child or two of their own and living outside of Stockholm in a nice house, with him having his repair garage. Smiling, he closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep, holding Maggie.

"I love you, Maggie."

"I love you too, Tonny."


End file.
